There and Back Again
by SrtaWalker
Summary: La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos ha acabado. Ahora queda recoger las piezas y formar una nueva vida. ¿Qué hará Bilbo? ¿Se volverá a la Comarca, llevándose con el todos sus recuerdos y haciendo que solo sean memorias? ¿O luchará por lo imposible?
1. 1 The Light Behind Your Eyes

**AN: **Hola. Aquí esta el fic que os prometí a todos aquellos que leyeron mi anterior "Y la vida sigue". AL final he visto BOFA y ya puedo escribir el fic que siempre quise. Os quiero hacer partícipes de este universo alternativo que para mi es tan real que es como si fuese canon, al menos lo es en mi cabeza.

Cada capítulo tendrá el nombre de una canción que forma parte de mi playlist Bagginshield.

Be strong and hold my hand  
>Time—it comes for us, you'll understand<br>We'll say goodbye today  
>And I'm sorry how it ends this way<br>If you promise not to cry  
>Then I'll tell you just what I would say<p>

If I could be with you tonight  
>I would sing you to sleep<br>Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
>One day I'll lose this fight<br>As we fade in the dark  
>Just remember you will always burn as bright<p>

Thorin sabía que era el final. Había luchado demasiado, su cuerpo empezaba a no responderle. Sólo había una forma de acabar con el Profanador. Thorin iba a morir y lo sabía, pero no sin antes llevarse consigo al ser despreciable que había matado a casi toda su familia. Thorin movió la espada, sabiendo que una vez que no hiciese resistencia la vaina de Azog se clavaría en él, dándole la oportunidad de matarle. Lo había previsto en su cabeza, y empezó a moverla, dando un último respiro.

Pero la vaina no se clavó en él.

Alguien había empujado a Azog, haciendo que este perdiese el equilibrio y cayese a su izquierda. Thorin notó el acero tocando su piel, nada más que una pequeña herida. Se recolocó, buscando a su salvador, esperando ver a Dwalin, sin embargo no era su fiel amigo.

'Lat.' Dijo Azog mirando a Bilbo.

El hobbit había utilizado todo su peso y la velocidad para poder caer encima del pálido orco y salvar a Thorin, pero el golpe le había dejado un poco aturdido. Aún no se había recuperado del golpe en la cabeza y estaba empezando a marearse. Vio que una figura blanca se levantaba cerca de él y se aproximaba. Su cuerpo le pedía correr, todos sus instintos de supervivencia le gritaban que huyese, pero él no podía moverse. Era como si su cabeza no mandase la orden a sus peludas extremidades.

Azog se empezó a levantar, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con la criatura que se había interpuesto entre el Enano y él por segunda vez, más al hacerlo notó como le cortaban la pierna. Con un grito de dolor se giró y vio a Escudo de Roble de rodillas, moviendo su espada con dificultad para dar el golpe final. Azog lo paró, lleno de dolor y rabia.

'¡Bilbo, corre!' Grito Thorin, y Bilbo lo intentó, sin conseguir mayor resultado que le de desplazarse un poco gracias a la capa de hielo.

Azog dio un cabezazo a Thorin, haciendo que este retrocediera unos metros, dándole tiempo a moverse y levantarse. Thorin no tardó en recuperarse y se levantó del suelo dando un movimiento circular con Orcrist, haciendo que Azog se volviese a caer. Thorin aprovechó la ocasión para atacar su torso, consiguiendo tras varios golpes estar en una situación de ventaja, hasta que por fin, tras varios minutos de lucha, le clavó a Orcrist en el pecho. Azog le miró sin creer lo que veía, pensando que podía salir de esta, pero Thorin se situó encima de él y presionó, clavando a Orcrist tan profundamente en su pecho que ésta perforó el hielo, haciendo que la sangre de Azog se filtrase por el agua, cubriéndolo todo de negro a su alrededor.

Thorin miró fijamente a Azog, viendo como la luz se le apagaba de sus ojos y notando, cuando al fin los vio sin vida, una enorme satisfacción, como si un peso extremadamente pesado que no sabía que llevaba encima hubiese caído de él. Tardó unos segundos en salir de ese trance hasta que recordó a Bilbo.

'Bilbo.' Gritó levantándose de mala manera y yendo a su encuentro. Se arrodilló a su lado, buscando heridas por todo su ser.

'¿Thorin?' La voz del mediano era débil.

'Sí, Bilbo, soy yo.' Dijo Thorin mirándole a los ojos y viendo más negro que azul oscuro.

'Thorin.' Bilbo subió lentamente las manos, colocándolas a ambos lados de la cara de Thorin. '¿Estas bien?'

'Estoy bien, Bilbo. ¿Bilbo?'

Pero Bilbo no contestó, había caído en un oscuro sueño.

/

Lo primero que notó Bilbo fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, un agudo pinchazo, que le perforaba por todo el cuerpo. Después fueron las voces. Voces sin sentido, que decían cosas que él sabía que debía entender pero que no entendía. Notó como alguien le tocaba. Notó como movían su brazo, o su pierna, no sabía muy bien qué. Notó más dolor, esta vez por todo su cuerpo, y después, sin saber por qué, abrió los ojos. No conseguía enfocar nada, no había nada que le resultase familiar, todo le daba vueltas, provocándole nauseas. Quiso volver a cerrar los ojos, pero estos no le respondían. Todo le daba vueltas, quería que el agudo pinchazo de la cabeza parase, que las voces se apagasen, que todo se quedase quieto.

'Bilbo.'

Bilbo conocía esa voz. Bilbo había oído esa voz en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de los últimos meses. Bilbo sabía que esa voz le llamaba. Intentó buscar al dueño de la voz, pero solo veía figuras borrosas.

'Bilbo.'

Azul. Lo primero que vio Bilbo fue el color azul. Un azul tan puro que era casi difícil de apartar la mirada. Bilbo se fijo que el azul no era solo azul, sino que era algo más. Poco a poco lo que había alrededor del azul se fue haciendo más visible hasta que Bilbo pudo ver una cara magullada, con heridas frescas pero limpias, llena de preocupación. Bilbo conocía esa cara.

'Thorin.' Quiso decir, pero no pudo más que abrir los labios. Aún así Thorin se dio por aludido, cogiendo la mano del mediano entre las suyas y llamándole de nuevo.

/

'Ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tiene una gran contusión. Todavía no sé si va a general algo más. Habrá que esperar a que se despierte.' Las palabras de Oin se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Thorin. Thorin, quien había intentado proteger a Bilbo de cualquier daño con la cota de Mithril no había previsto la cabeza. Thorin, quien sabía de la delicadeza de los hobbits, de lo fácilmente que se lastimaban.

"Pero Bilbo es más fuerte de lo que aparenta," se dijo a sí mismo.

Bilbo, quien había abierto los ojos ligeramente y luego se había vuelto a dormir. Thorin dejó su lado, pues el deber le llamaba.

Oin le había dicho que debería descansar. Había recibido múltiples heridas en la batalla, algunas de ellas muy dolorosas y algunas profundas. Su médico personal no había parado de insistir en que necesitaba reposo, pero Thorin no podía reposar. No podía lacer en un lecho convaleciente, tenía demasiados asuntos que tratar, demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Lo primero que hizo una vez que había depositado a Bilbo en las manos de Oin fue buscar a sus sobrinos. Había visto como Azog arrastraba a Fili hasta el precipicio, decidido a matarle delante de sus ojos, sabiendo que él no podría hacer nada, y así hubiese sido si una flecha no se hubiese clavado en Azog, haciendo que este soltase a su sobrino. Thorin vio como Fili caía, y se apresuró en su búsqueda, más no pudo llegar. Los orcos habían bajado al lago y se disponían a atacar a Fili y Kili, los cuales huyeron en busca de mejor terreno. Thorin tuvo que enfrentarse a dos antes de que Dwalin le salvase la vida matando al que tenía de espaldas.

'Yo iré a por los chicos, vuelve con Bilbo.'

'Thorin, son demasiados. Tu solo no podrás.' Dijo Dwalin sin querer dejar a su amigo y rey desprotegido.

'Me las apañaré. Vuelve con Bilbo. Protégele.' Thorin no se lo dijo como una orden. Nunca le había ordenado nada a Dwalin, al menos no mientras había sido él mismo, pero Dwalin conocía perfectamente la diferencia entre lo que era una sugerencia y lo que era una orden. Dwalin nunca había olvidado que por encima de ser su mejor amigo, Thorin era su rey. Si Thorin le pedía que protegiese al mediado, eso haría.

Dwalin hizo un gesto de cabeza y colocó una mano en el hombre de Thorin en señal de despedida. Thorin le respondió el gesto y se dio media vuelta, sabiendo que Bilbo estaría a salvo.

Desde entonces había pasado casi un día, sin embargo Thorin había dado las gracias a Mahal cada segundo desde que había encontrado vivos a sus sobrinos.

Fili se había roto una pierna, cinco costillas y casi había perdido un ojo, pero estaba vivo y estable. Kili era el que peor parado había salido. Un objeto largo y punzante había atravesado el hombro izquierdo de Kili lo suficiente como para casi perforarle el hombro, pero por suerte no le había matado. Estaba dormido, inducido en un sueño por Oin, para que el dolor no le pudiese mientras intentaban salvar lo que le quedaba de hombro.

Cuando habían traído a Kili una elfa iba con él. Al principio no la dejaron acercarse a la Montaña, pero Fili dijo que ella tenía que estar, y por insistencia del futuro principe heredero la dejaron pasar. Gracias a ella Kili no murió ni perdió más sangre de la necesaria. Pero todo esto Thorin no lo sabía, Thorin no sabía que dicha elfa de cabellos cobrizos era la que había salvado a su sobrino de la muerte no una, sino dos veces. Thorin no sabía que tenía una deuda de vida con dicha elfa, por lo que Thorin hizo lo que cualquier enano hubiese hecho al ver a una elfa silvana, la misma elfa culpable de haberlos encarcelado en el Bosque Negro, cerca de un ser querido. Arrogarle una daga para apartarle del cuerpo de su sobrino.

No fue hasta tiempo después, después de mucha insistencia de un convaleciente Fili, cuando Thorin se relajó un poco, permitiendo la presencia de la elfa siempre y cuando no saliese de la habitación sin su consentimiento. No iba a permitir que una elfa de Thranduil se pasease por los salones de sus antepasados. Puede que hubiesen sido aliados circunstanciales, más Thorin jamás confiaría en Thranduil. Según él lo veía esa elfa era de su reino, por lo que estaba bajo las órdenes del rey. Confiaría en Fili, pues le debía eso y mucho más, pero todo tenía un límite.

Lo siguiente que hizo una vez que supo de las pérdidas por su parte, y pedir a Balin que organizase la montaña para que todos los enanos pudiesen refugiarse en ella, fue coger una cabra e ir a Valle. Tenía que hablar con Bardo. Tenía muchas disculpas que hacer y Thorin prefería quitárselas de encima cuanto antes.

'¿Quién va?' Dijo un hombre de cabellos y barba gris.

'Thorin, hijo de Thrain. He venido para hablar con Bardo.' Dijo Thorin entrando en la ciudad, sin esperar a ser invitado. Dwalin iba a su lado, como si fuese su sombra.

El hombre iba a decir algo, por su cara algo desagradable, pero no pudo, pues el Asesino del Dragón se presentó delante de él.

'Thorin, hijo de Thrain. Me alegra veros con vida.' Dijo Bardo saliendo a su encuentro. '¿A qué se debe vuestra visita?'

'Hay asuntos que tratar,' Dijo Thorin desmontando. 'Asuntos que conviene aclarar cuanto antes.'

Bardo sabía a lo que se refería y tras unos segundo hizo un gesto para que le acompañase. Thorin así lo hizo.

Continuará…


	2. 2 Things We Lost in the Fire

_Things we lost to the flames_

_Things we'll never see again_

_All that we've amassed_

_Sits before us, shattered into ash_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

Bard dejó pasar a Thorin a una pequeña estancia donde había montado su despacho, pues mucha era la gente que iba a ir a pedirle consejo y se había dado cuenta al finalizar la batalla que no le iba a quedar más remedio que ser él el nuevo líder de los hombres y mujeres de la destrozada Ciudad del Lago.

'Os daré lo prometido.' Dijo Thorin colocándose en medio de la sala, inspeccionándola. 'Todo en monedas, y si lo queréis podéis solicitar que un décimo de dicha parte se den en piedras preciosas. Más no puedo ofrecemos más de un décimo de ellas.'

'¿A qué se debe el cambio de opinión?' Dijo Bard curioso. No sabía porqué pero algo en él siempre había confiado en el enano que tenía delante. Sabía que él traería la muerte y la destrucción, sabía que su llegada a las tierras de sus ancestros solo podría presagiar muerte, más había algo en Thorin Escudo de Roble que hacía que le respetase y confiase en él.

'Imaginaba que el mago os habría informado de ello.' Dijo Thorin mirándole por primera vez a los ojos.

'Hay muchas cosas de las que el mago no ha informado.' Dijo Bard señalando una silla y sentándose él en otra. Thorin dio un resoplido al oír eso, pues no le sorprendía lo más mínimo.

'Cuando hablasteis de la codicia de mi abuelo estabais equivocados. No es codicia. Una enfermedad yace sobre ese tesoro. Una enfermedad ha acompañado a mi familia desde hace generaciones. Una enfermedad mental que te nubla el juicio y hace que nada más que el oro importe.'

Bard notaba que no era un tema del que Thorin quisiese hablar, y especialmente con él. Sabía que le estaba confiando algo de lo que él no debería hablar. Notaba como Thorin le estaba tratando lo más parecido a un igual que un enano podría tratar a otro de raza distinta. Bard era un hombre inteligente y vio todo eso en las palabras y gestos de Thorin.

'Esa enfermedad fue la que hizo que las cosas cambiaran.' Bard no quería decir que fue la que hizo que no hiciese honor a su palabra, pues no quería enemistaste con Thorin cuando el rey enano había ido a hacer las paces.

Thorin asintió. 'Los enanos valoramos mucho el honor. Yo hice una promesa, y aunque es cierto lo que te dije a las puertas de Erebor, y pienso que sin dicha promesa no nos hubieses ayudado, fue una promesa, una que debo cumplir.'

'Te lo agradezco. Mas no quiero más que lo necesario para que podamos reconstruir nuestras vidas. El invierno de acerca y no creo que nos de tiempo a reconstruir la Cuidad del Lago.' Bard estaba preocupado por ello y no supo muy bien porqué se lo digo a Thorin, como si buscase consejo en el enano que hasta hacía unas horas había intentado matarte por un montón de monedas de oro.

'Hablaremos más tarde de ello, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Más si fuera tú, dejaría a un lado el volver a vivir como un barquero en una ciudad sobre el agua y tomaría el papel que merezco por nacimiento y acción.'

'¿Y cuál es ese? Si si puede saber.'

'Señor de Valle.' Fueron las últimas palabras de Thorin antes de salir.

/

Dwalin estaba esperándole en la puerta, mirando con mala cara a cualquier hombre que se acercase. Cuando Thorin salió, Dwalin le siguió. No fue hasta que salieron de la cuidad, cuando se encontraron en la amplia explanada que había en medio de las dos ciudades, cuando Thorin paró su cabra.

'¿Qué sucede?' Dijo Dwalin haciendo lo mismo.

Mas no tuvo respuesta de su amigo. Vio como Thorin desmontaba y él hizo lo mismo. Se colocó a su lado, esperando una explicación.

'¿Por qué sigues a mi lado?' Dijo Thorin en una voz baja. Dwalin le miró sorprendido. No se había fijado en el cambio de su rey, pero ahora era evidente. Thorin tenía la manía de crear una muralla entre él y los demás, una que usaba para cumplir con su deber de líder, para guiar a su gente, para ser el rey que todos quería y necesitaban de él, más Dwalin era un de los pocos que Thorin permitía ver sin dicha muralla.

El rey enano miraba hacia el horizonte, intentado buscar las palabras. Dwalin era su mejor amigo, su más fiel compañero, y Thorin no podía estar ni un minuto más a su lado sin sentir vergüenza. Desde el momento en el que la enfermedad había desaparecido de su mente todo se le hizo más claro, era como si hubiese estado llevando una venda que solo le dejaba ver más que por un pequeño agujero. Sin embargo, con la claridez también vino la realización. Realización de todo lo que había hecho y dicho, en especial de lo que le había dicho a Dwalin en el trono, de las palabras que le había dicho a su fiel amigo. Había muchos asuntos que necesitaba de Thorin después de la batalla, y no había tenido tiempo de pedir perdón por todo lo que había hecho, mas sabía que no podía estar ni un minuto más sin pedirle perdón a Dwalin. Dwalin, que siempre había sido su apoyo, que siempre había estado ahí. Dwalin, al que había jurado matar si volvía a verle.

'¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?' Dijo Dwalin sabiendo por dónde iba la conversación.

'Lo que te dije antes, en la sala del trono…' Thorin no pudo acabar la frase, pues Dwalin le había cogido de los hombros, girándole para tenerle delante.

'No eras tú.' La voz de Dwalin era firme, pero amable.

'Sí lo era.' Thorin le miró a los ojos por primera vez y Dwalin vio en ellos la vergüenza que sentía al hacerlo.

'Thorin. No sé me da bien esto, ni a ti tampoco. No somos enanos de bellas palabras y elaboradas disculpas. No tienes que pedirme perdón, pues ya sé que lo sientes, igual que sé que no eras tú el que me dijo eso.'

'Dwalin…'

'Calla y escucha, pues solo vamos a tener esta conversación una vez.' Y por una vez Thorin lo hizo. 'No debes de sentirte culpable porque la enfermedad se apoderase de ti. Debes de sentirte orgulloso de haberla vendido. Es cierto que tus actos no fueron los mejores, pero por designios más allá de nuestra comprensión todo está bien. No tienes que pedirme perdón, pues no hay nada que perdonar. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, igual que tu siempre has estado al mío, primo.'

Los ojos de Thorin estaban llenos de gratitud y amor. La gente solía olvidar que Dwalin había nacido para ser un Señor de Erebor, aunque nadie lo diría bajo esa apariencia cruel y sus gestos toscos.

'Mahal me bendijo con amigos como tú.' Dijo Thorin juntando su frente con la de Dwalin.

Después de unos segundos se separaron. Montaron en sus cabras y volvieron a Erebor a paso firme. Thorin tenía mucho que hacer y muchas disculpas que pedir. Sus sobrinos le preocupaban, sin embargo sabía que sobrevivirían, más el estado del mediano le inquietaba. Bilbo, quien había sido leal hacia él en todo momento, quien había hecho lo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer. Bilbo, la dulce criatura que había llevado a la guerra, una guerra que no le incumbía y a quien casi mata con sus propias manos. Thorin notó como el dolor que sentía en el pecho desde que había sido consciente de lo que le había hecho a Bilbo crecía, haciéndole difícil respirar.

Estaban llegando a Erebor y Thorin tenía mucho que hacer antes de permitirse el lujo de ir a visitar a Bilbo, ver si estaba despierto y sano y pedirle perdón de rodillas. Ahora ya no era un rey en nombre, ahora todo un pueblo dependía de él. Sus obligaciones habían crecido, y aunque parte de él debería sentirse contento de estar haciendo lo necesario para que el hogar de su pueblo se reconstruyese y él ocupase su legitimo sitio, una gran parte de él solo quería dejar todo atrás e ir a mirar dormir a Bilbo, esperando estar allí cuando se despertase. Siendo la primera persona que viese al volver en sí.

Continuará…

AN: Muchas gracias por todos vuestros follows y favorites y los comentarios. Estoy muy agradecida y espero no decepcionaros con mi historia. Me motiváis mucho!


	3. 3 Something There parte 1

Parte 1

_There's something sweet and almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_And now he's dear and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Bilbo no podía decir en qué momento exacto era cuando había empezado a ver a Thorin con una luz distinta. Había sabido de su trágico pasado gracias a Balin, pero imaginaba que había mucho más que el viejo enano no había contado. La mirada del líder de la compañía era demasiado triste, demasiado dolorosa, y algo dentro de Bilbo hacía que quisiese cambiarla por algo más alegre. Alguien que siempre estaba de tan mal humor tenía que tener un motivo, o eso pensaba Bilbo.

No fue hasta días más tarde, después del abrazo que habían compartido, cuando se encontraron protegidos en los terrenos de Beorn, cuando Bilbo se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en la forma en la que veía a Thorin. Bilbo recordó ese abrazo y no supo muy bien porqué pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Estaba solo, disfrutando de las flores del jardín del cambia pieles, cuando se puso a recordar todos los momentos que Thorin y él había compartido, que no habían sido muchos, pero Bilbo los había atesorado sin saber porqué. Nunca se había sentido así en su vida, por lo que sus crecientes sentimientos hacía Thorin los identificó como amistad con un fuerte respeto. ¿Quién no iba a sentir respeto y admiración hacia Thorin? No podía ser nada más.

/

'¿Te duele?' Dijo Bilbo colocándose al lado de Thorin.

El príncipe enano miró al hobbit sorprendido, pues no le había oído llegar. En seguida cambió su cara por una oscura.

'Los enanos somos criaturas fuertes, señor Bolsón. Podemos soportar mejor las heridas que las demás razas.' Su voz era seria, como siempre, pero estaba carente de ese desdén que solía acompañar siempre que hablaba con el hobbit.

'No lo dudo, pero eso no quiere decir que no te duela. Fue un gran golpe.' Dijo Bilbo sentándose a su lado sin esperar a que el enano le invitase. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo con enanos como para saber que carecían de modales. 'Y ese huargo era enorme.'

Thorin miró al hobbit pero no dijo nada. A los pocos segundos miró otra vez al horizonte.

'Comprendo que no puedas decir que te duele con los otros delante. Quiero decir, no lo comprendo pero veo el porqué no puedes, con todo eso de que eres su líder y se supone que no debes de mostrarse débil, o al menos eso hacían los líderes de mis libros. La verdad es que sé muy poco sobre como se deben comportar personas como tu.'

'¿Personas como yo?' Dijo Thorin, que había permanecido cayado durante toda la retahíla de Bilbo.

'Sí, ya sabes, príncipes herederos despojados de su reino y maldecidos a vagar por toda la tierra, en busca de un lugar donde su pueblo pueda volver a empezar.' Bilbo miró a Thorin como buscando afirmación a sus palabras pero solo vio sorpresa en sus claros ojos. '¿No es así? Al menos eso es lo que Balin me contó.

'Así es.' Afirmó Thorin.

'Pues eso. Que vale que tengas que mantener esa postura de "a mi nada me daña, pues estoy hecho de piedra" delante de los demás, porque supongo que ellos te ven como a su rey y tal, pero no hace falta que seas así delante de mi. Yo soy solo un simple hobbit y sé que mi compañía es poca cosa comparada con la de tu gente, pero si quieres, puedo estar ahí para ti.' Bilbo se había sentido enrojecer según decía todo esto. No sabía como se las había apañado para llevar por ahí su discurso. Él sólo había querido acercarse al enano y preguntarle por su salud, pues se había fijado en que le costaba un poco moverse y quería ayudarle. Sin saberlo se había metido en un laberinto del que no sabía muy bien cómo salir. Y Thorin ahí, sin decir nada, su cara una máscara. Bilbo resopló, no sabía ni porqué se molestaba. Thorin no había hecho nada para demostrar que lo sucedido en lo alto de la roca no había sido más que una muestra esporádica de afecto.

'Lo siento. Esta claro que te estoy molestando. Mejor me voy.' Dijo levantándose, más Thorin le paró cogiéndole suavemente del brazo. "Sus manos parecen tan grandes y parecen hechas para destruir, pero me tocan con tanto cuidado" fue el rápido pensamiento que tuvo Bilbo antes de dejarlo correr y escuchar al príncipe.

'Tienes razón.' Dijo Thorin y Bilbo se volvió a sentar a su lado. 'No estoy acostumbrado a mostrar como me siento. No puedo permitírmelo. Cientos de enanos dependen de mí. Sé que desde tus ojos no seremos más que una docena de enanos y yo un descabellado líder dispuesto a algo imposible, más mi pueblo me espera de Eren Luin y no puedo defraudarles.'

Bilbo no dijo nada, pero miró a Thorin rogándole que prosiguiese, y por alguna extraña razón Thorin así lo hizo.

'¿Qué sabes de la realeza?' Preguntó Thorin. Cambiando el tema desde el punto de vista de Bilbo.

'Solo lo que he leído en los libros.'

'¿No tenéis realeza en la Comarca?' La pregunta de Thorin era sincera, al igual que su interés.

'No, cielo santo, no. Tenemos alcaldes y sherifs y un consejo, quienes se ocupan de las cosas importantes de las que nadie se quiere ocupar, como la recaudación y distribución de impuestos y cuando se organiza una feria o una fiesta, pero poco más. Nosotros somos gente sencilla, con vidas sencillas. No tenemos necesidad de reyes o grandes dirigentes pues poco o casi nada pasa en la Comarca. Qué yo sepa el máximo revuelo que hemos tenido en veinte años fue cuando la boda de Cornelia Brandigamo coincidía con la feria de la margarita. ¡Dulce Yavanna! El revuelo que se armó… Pero te he vuelto a interrumpir con asuntos que no te interesan. Por favor, prosigue.'

'Sí que me interesan.'

'¿Ah, sí?' Dijo Bilbo sorprendido. 'Si quieres otro día te cuento más. Si no me equivoco me estabas contando tu.'

Thorin asintió, como sellando el trato. Pasaron unos segundo en silencio, escuchando el viento golpear las ramas de los árboles y disfrutando de la momentánea paz, cuando Thorin se decidió por hablar de nuevo.

'Los enanos siempre hemos tenido reyes. Mahal, el Hacedor, los creó. Cuando creó a los enanos creo a los siete padres, que serían los siete dirigentes de los diferentes pueblos. El primero que creó fue a Durin, el Inmortal, mi antepasado.' Thorin había dicho estas palabras de forma solemne pero autómata, como si las hubiese aprendido de memoria y las hubiese tenido que repetir varias veces. 'Es una historia muy larga que si te interesa te puedo contar otro día.'

'Me encantaría.' Dijo Bilbo, pues era verdad. Siempre había sentido fascinación por las historias y sabía bastantes de elfos y hombres, más no de enanos. Nunca hubiese sido capaz de imaginar que eran un pueblo tan fascinate, y si no fuese por Thorin nunca lo hubiese sabido.

'Lo que quería decir, Maestro Bolsón, es que los enanos siempre hemos tenido reyes, o grandes Señores dirigentes de un pueblo, pues Mahal nos creó así. Mi deber es cuidar y ver prosperar a mi pueblo. Tengo que ser una figura que ellos vean como alguien de confianza, alguien invencible, alguien en quien sepan que pueden poner sus vidas en mis manos, pues yo me encargaré de que no les falte de nada.'

'Pero eso es tan injusto.' Dijo Bilbo, quien si lo hubiese pensado mejor se habría dado cuenta de que debería haberse cayado, pero Bilbo cada día era un poco más Took. 'No eres más que un enano. No pueden esperar de ti que seas casi un dios.'

'Es mi deber.' Dijo Thorin sin enfadarse ante las palabras de Bilbo.

'Pero estás siempre tan solo.' Había pena en las palabras de Bilbo. Bilbo no podía imaginar lo que era ser Thorin. Nunca se había planteado el importante papel que tenía que cumplir el enano, pero ahora, gracias a las palabras del príncipe, estaba empezando a comprender porqué Thorin era como era.

Continuará….

* * *

><p>AN: Muchas gracias por todos los follows y favoritos y comentarios. Me ayudan mucho a seguir. Que sepáis que aquí empezamos ya con los sentimientos de nuestros portas y hay muuuuuuchos feelings! Por cierto, aconsejo escuchar la canción en la que baso cada capitulo. Besos!<p> 


	4. 3 Something There parte 2

Parte 2

_She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

'Pero estás siempre tan solo.' Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Thorin.

El mediano tenía razón. Siempre había estado solo. Desde que había nacido había tenido una vida solitaria, preparándose casi desde la cuna para el rey que sería en un futuro. Nunca había sido como los demás enanos, yendo a la escuela, jugando con amigos y haciendo travesuras propias de su edad. Lo más cercano que había tenido a un amigo había sido su hermano Frerin. Cinco años les diferenciaban y aunque era una cantidad casi insignificante para un enano adulto, era una gran cantidad de años cuando uno es pequeño. Con el tiempo se acostumbró a que todos le tratasen con el respeto propio que alguien que su posición merece, mas hubiese cambiado todo por un amigo en el que poder confiar, alguien que no le hablase y fingiese interés por ser el príncipe que era, sino porque de verdad quería pasar tiempo con Thorin.

No fue hasta muchos años después cuando encontró eso en Dwalin, alguien que nunca le había tratado como el rey que sería, sino como el enano que era. Pero para entonces su naturaleza solitaria y el no saber ni querer abrirse a los demás, había hecho mella en él.

'Siempre he estado solo. Desde que nací.'

Thorin vio como la cara de Bilbo se llenaba de pena y eso le molestó. No quería que nadie sintiese pena por él.

'¿Y tu hermana? Me refiero a la madre de Fili y Kili.'

'Catorce años nos separan. Cinco me llevaba con mi hermano, más casi no le veía. Mi abuelo y mi padre hicieron que mi agenda siempre estuviese llena.' Thorin miró al infinito, fijando su vista sobre las hermosas montañas que tenían en frente. No sabía qué era lo que tenía el mediano, pero hacia que fuera tan fácil hablar con él, tan fácil contarle cosas que no había contado a nadie.

'No sabía que tenías un hermano.'

Thorin vio a Frerin, vio su cara antes de separarse en Azanulbizar, vio la sonrisa que le dedicó de despedida. Era demasiado doloroso recordar.

'Murió.' Thorin no dijo nada más. Su hermano era un tema que no le gustaba tocar. Había luchado mucho con su padre y su abuelo para impedir que Frerin fuese a la batalla. Era muy joven, demasiado, pero todos le habían ignorado. No estaba en la naturaleza de un Durin huir de una batalla y su hermano siempre había sido alguien impulsivo, muy parecido a Kili.

Thorin no supo cuando tiempo estuvieron en silencio, se había olvidado de la presencia del mediano, más el olor a pipa hizo que girase la cabeza. Lo que vio le dejó perplejo. Bilbo estaba ahí, a su lado, sin haberse movido un ápice, fumando un tabaco que olía especialmente bien con su larga pipa. ¿Cómo había conseguido mantener la pipa después de todas las aventuras?

'¿Quieres? Es Viejo Toby, la mejor hierba de pipa que vayas a encontrar. Me queda para otra más.' Dijo Bilbo con una voz cordial y dulce. No sabía qué había en esa voz pero dispersó los fantasmas de Thorin.

'No quiero privarte de ella. Además no tengo pipa.'

'Toma.' Dijo el mediano ofeciéndole la suya. Thorin la tomó sin saber muy bien porqué y dio una calada.

'Nunca había tomado algo así. Es excepcional.'

'Claro que lo es.' Dijo Bilbo. 'Si de algo nos sentimos orgullosos los hobbits es de nuestra hierba para pipa y nuestras cervezas. La Gente Grande tiende ha decir que fueron ellos quienes la crearon, pero no es verdad. La hierba de pipa fue una invención hobbit.' Había orgullo en las palabras de Bilbo.

'Desconocía dicho hecho.'

'Mucha gente lo desconoce. Al fin y al cabo no es como si los hobbits saliésemos de la Comarca para educar sobre ello.'

'¿Es cierto que nunca abandonáis vuestras tierras?' Dijo Thorin dando otra calada, pues Bilbo no había hecho ademán de coger su pipa.

'Nunca. No más allá de Bree, y aún así solo los muy aventureros van a Bree. Ningún hobbit que se precie va ahí.'

'Tu has ido mucho más allá.' Thorin se sorprendió del tono dulce con el que había dicho eso. Tono que solo reservaba a su familia.

'Bueno, si, supongo. Aunque eso hace que deje de ser un hobbit que se precie, digno de confianza.'

'Sin embargo eres el único hobbit en el que confiaría.'

Bilbo sonrió. Era una sonrisa de corazón, tímida, que hicieron que sus mofletes se sonrojasen y produjo que un nudo creciese en el estómago de Thorin.

/

Thorin no sabía porqué pero estaba convencido de que Bilbo vendría. La lógica le decía que era imposible. Bilbo podía estar muerto, una araña le podía haber herido, podría estar vagando sin rumbo por el bosque maldito. Y aunque no fuese así, aunque les hubiese seguido con esa capacidad milagrosa de andar sin ser visto, era imposible que entrase en el reino de Thranduil sin que nadie le viese y les liberase. Nadie, nunca, había huido del reino del elfo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que Bilbo vendría.

"No nuestra única esperanza." Le había dicho a Balin, y lo creía ciegamente.

_Bilbo._ Encerrado en su jaula, sin nadie que le mirase, con tiempo se sobra, Thorin no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en él. Mucho había cambiado su opinión sobre el mediano en los últimos meses, tanto que Thorin no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Bilbo para él hasta que pasó de ser una carga a alguien vital. Thorin recordó la primera impresión que había tenido de él. Era un hobbit, cierto que uno más agraciado que el resto de hobbits que había visto a lo largo de su vida, pero un hobbit aún así. Una criatura de paz, que no conocía el dolor, ni la guerra, ni lo que era no saber si se comería mañana. Thorin había visto el numero suficiente de hobbits como para saber que eran criaturas que no tenían nada que aporta a su vida. Al menos hasta que el mago se empeñó en meter a una en su Compañía.

_Bilbo_. Su cara tierna y su nariz redonda fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Thorin nunca había visto una cara tan expresiva como la de Bilbo. Podía notar la curiosidad en él cuando Gandalf se puso hablar de la misión, o el miedo cuando Bofur le describía al dragón. La cara de Bilbo era un libro abierto al mundo que no hacía más que afianzar la impresión de Thorin de que ese hobbit no sabía salir de su agujero. No era tanto el hecho de que fuese a ser una carga para ellos, pues Thorin sabía que sería una carga, sino que no quería tener otra muerte más a sus espaldas. No quería ser el culpable de que la criatura dejase su acomodada vida, llena de paz y de todas las comodidades propias de su raza, para ir al otro lado del mundo a morir.

_Bilbo._ Quien Thorin siempre había visto como una carga, pues por algún motivo sus ojos habían estado tapados con una gruesa venda negra que solo se cayó cuando la indefensa criatura, la raza menos capaz de luchar, se había interpuesto entre el Pálido Orco y él. El mediano había arriesgado su vida por Thorin, por alguien que no había hecho más que despreciarle, sin embargo él hobbit había estado dispuesto a morir por él. Thorin aún recordaba el abrazo de Bilbo, como sus pequeños brazos habían intentado rodearle. Todavía recordaba el aroma de su pelo.

_Bilbo_. Había algo en Bilbo que hacía que Thorin estuviese en paz. Había algo en el mediano que hacía que Thorin pudiese confiar en él. Algo que hacía que dejase la máscara que llevaba siempre y pudiese ser él mismo, sin pretensiones, sin miedos, pues Bilbo no era su súbdito, él no era su rey. Para Bilbo él solo era Thorin, nada más. No rey, no heredero de Durin, no figura de autoridad. Y cada vez que estaban los dos solos, en esos raros momentos en los que habían compartido historias de sus pueblos, Thorin no deseaba ser más.

Thorin sabía que lo que sentía hacia Bilbo no era simple amistad, pues él sabía lo que era la amistad. Dwalin era su amigo. Balin era su amigo. Gloin era su amigo. Toda la Compañía en mayor e menos medida eran amigos suyos, pero Bilbo… lo que sentía hacía Bilbo era algo distinto. No sabía que era, pero no era simple amistad. Quizás fuese porque era de otra raza, aunque lo dudaba. Había cosas en Bilbo que inquietaban a Thorin, cosas que le hacían sentir cosas extrañas, como cada vez que el hobbit sonreía, o cada vez que movía la nariz de manera circular, o cuando se balanceaba sobre sus pies peludos, o sus pies peludos. Sus orejas con forma de hoja. Había cosas en Bilbo que despertaban sentimientos extraños en Thorin que no sabía catalogar. Cosas en las que nunca se había parado a pensar por falta de tiempo, pues siempre había algo más importante; mas ahora, encerrados y sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, su mente no paraba de centrarse en el hobbit. Y como si tuviese el poder de la invocación Bilbo apareció con un manojo de llaves en la mano.

Thorin le miró, casi asombrado de su aparición, y corrió hacia él. Bilbo abrió la puerta mirándole como diciendo "¿que haríais sin mi?" Demasiado rápido Bilbo se fue a abrir otra puerta y Thorin no pudo decir nada. No era tiempo de palabras, Bilbo había venido a sacarles de las mazmorras, como Thorin sabía que haría, y ahora tocaba seguirle.

Thorin bajó por las escaleras, asegurándose que la Compañía seguía a Bilbo, y dejando tras de sí ese asqueroso lugar junto con sus extraños pensamientos sobre el saqueador. No era tiempo de ponerse a meditar. Tenían mucho que hacer y mucho tiempo que recuperar. Bilbo le esperaba al final de las escaleras.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Gracias de verdad por todos vuestros comentarios. Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero prefiero escribir poco y publicar más a menudo que escribir un capítulo más largo. Yo trabajo mejor así, pero comprendo que se os hagan cortos. Aún así intentaré escribir capítulos más largos. Ya solo queda una parte más para acabar esta sección y volver a la batalla. Gracias por seguir conmigo.


	5. 3 Something There parte 3

Parte 3

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Bilbo tenía que apresurarse, no podía dejar a los enanos a su suerte, pues había sido testigo de lo lejos que llegarían sin él. Se apresuró detrás del elfo de cabellos rubios y pasó casi rozándole, entrando en el reino de los elfos. Bilbo no pudo evitar quedarse parado, admirando el sitio que le rodeaba. Era hermoso, no como lo había sido Rivendell, pues Bilbo pensaba que nunca vería nada más hermoso en su vida como Rivendell, sino que era un tipo de belleza ruda. Todo era abierto y seguía la forma natural de las ramas y los troncos, la naturaleza era la guía de dicho sitio. Bilbo se quedó contemplando el sitio más tiempo del debido, pues ya no veía a los enanos. Caminó por el hall, con mucho cuidado de que nadie notase su presencia, hasta que consiguió llegar a la sala del trono. Ahí estaba Thorin. Thorin con el pelo lleno de telarañas. "Eso es lo menos importante ahora" se dijo a sí mismo, buscando un hueco donde colocarse y ver lo que iba a suceder.

Vio como el rey elfo, de cabellos dorados y presencia abrumadora, ofrecía un trato a Thorin, y por un momento Bilbo pensó que estaban teniendo un poco de suerte de nuevo. Pero no. Thorin no aceptó el trato, y no solo eso, sino que además estaba furioso. Bilbo nunca había visto así a Thorin, había dolor e ira en sus palabras mezcladas con impotencia. Le recriminó al rey elfo que no les ayudase cuando tuvo ocasión y Bilbo casi suelta un quejido al oírlo. Este era Thranduil, el elfo que había dado la espalda al reino de Erebor y a los enanos, la razón por la que Thorin no confiase en ningún elfo. Bilbo sabía que había historia entre ellos, más no pudo averiguar mucho, pues se llevaron a Thorin y Bilbo le siguió, averiguando así donde estaban los demás.

Pasaron las horas, y los días, y Bilbo no sabía como salir del reino. Buscó por todos los lados una salida, más no encontraba solución a como sacar a trece enanos bajo las narices de tantos elfos. Desolado paseó por los pasillos que ya casi conocía como su casa, hasta llegar a la celda de Thorin. No sabía porqué, pero no quería quitarse el anillo y hacer saber a Thorin que estaba ahí, quería esperar a tener la solución al problema.

Bilbo se sentó y miró a Thorin. Había algo en el enano que hacía que Bilbo se pusiese nervioso, algo que hacía que no pudiese apartar la mirada. Thorin, incluso despojado de todas sus pertenencias, encerrado en una celda y en su peor condición hasta la fecha, era lo más hermoso que había visto Bilbo en su vida. Una pequeña parte de él pedía que contendiese esos sentimientos, que no estaban bien. Todo el mundo en la Comarca sabía que los hobbits barones se casaban con hobbits femeninas y tenían hijos, era el curso natural de la vida. Es cierto que algunos habían experimentado un poco de jóvenes, pero nada más. Todo hobbit que se precie se casa y tiene hijos. Sin embargo Bilbo nunca había querido eso, Bilbo nunca había encontrado a alguien que le despertarse los sentimientos que se suponía que tu pareja debía despertar en ti. Sin embargo ahí estaba, delante de Thorin, contemplándole. Y el hecho de que fuese un enano no hacía más que acrecentar la inquietud de sus sentimientos.

Bilbo había llegado a un punto en el que no podía seguir mintiéndose, se sentía atraído por Thorin. Todo en él llamaba a ello. Su pelo negro con esas canas que eran como hilos de plata que tenían una pinta de ser tan suaves bajo su tacto, su recta nariz, un poco grande pensarían algunos, pero para Bilbo era maravillosa, su cuerpo… Es cierto que Bilbo estaba acostumbrado a las curvas y las cosas pequeñas, pero Thorin… Thorin era simplemente imponente, era esos heroes de los que su madre le leía cuando era pequeño, era un ser de leyenda, y Bilbo, al verle, no dudaba que su linaje había sido creado por los dioses. Pero si había algo que hacía que le corazón de Bilbo palpitase más rápido de lo debido, eran los ojos del enano. Bilbo nunca, en toda su vida, había visto algo así, ni siquiera en los elfos, seres bellos por definición, eran simplemente hermosos. Thorin era una persona emocional y todos sus sentimientos, Bilbo había aprendido con el tiempo, se mostraban en sus ojos. Bilbo podía escribir canciones sobre esos ojos, más no tenía tiempo, ni pluma ni papel. Ahora tenía que buscar una solución. Así que dejo a Thorin, tocando suavemente los barrotes de la celda, y dejó sus fantasias de reconfortantes abrazos al amanecer, para ir a buscar una solución. Había oído algo de una fiesta esa noche y quería ver de qué se trataba.

/

'¡Bilbo!'

Bilbo podía oír los gritos de Thorin, pero era incapaz de levantarse. La corriente le había llevado más lejos que a los demás, y estaba demasiado cansado. Bilbo tenía miedo, no sabía nadar, no realmente, y se estaba alejando del barril cada vez más. Intentó moverse para salir del agua y acercarse a sus compañeros, pero le era imposible. Se estaba hundiendo, le costaba salir a la superficie y no podía ni gritar. Cuando se encontraba ya con la cabeza debajo del agua fue caneo notó unas poderosas manos llevándole a la superficie. Era Thorin. No le dijo nada, simplemente le dejó en la orilla, mientras se iba a comprobar como estaba el resto. Bilbo intentó volver a respirar de forma natural, hasta que se levantó para continuar. No podían pararse, los orcos estaban tras ellos y la Montaña estaba tan cerca…

Al final pararon durante dos minutos, el tiempo escaso para que Kili se vendase la pierna. Bilbo se alejó un poco del grupo, buscando la mejor forma de bordear el río para llegar a la Montaña. No notó a Thorin hasta que este le habló.

'¿Estás herido?' Preguntó el enano mirando a Bilbo de arriba a bajo.

'No. Estoy bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que puedo estar después de haber montado un barril. Nunca hubiese pensado que haría algo así.'

'Si no me equivoco has hecho muchas cosas que nunca hubieses pensado hacer.' La voz de Thorin era más suave que antes, más calmada. Bilbo le miró y no supo que decir. Thorin estaba mojado de arriba a bajo, con solo una camisa azul pegándose a su cuerpo. Era una imagen que Bilbo no había analizado, pero ahora, sintiéndose tan cerca de él, tan helado por el agua, notaba el calor emanar del cuerpo de Thorin y no pudo dejar de asociar un pensamiento con otro.

'Aunque para ser sinceros, yo tampoco nunca hubiese imaginado que nos sacarías en barriles.'

'Era lo único que se me ocurrió.' Fue lo más coherente que pudo decir Bilbo.

Thorin le miró girando la cabeza, como si intentase analizar sus pensamientos, y fue en ese momento cuando Bilbo se dio cuenta de la frase de Thorin. "Que nos sacarías." Thorin sabía que Bilbo los iba a sacar. Thorin no había dudado que volvería a por ellos y les liberaría. Thorin confiaba en él, confiaba en sus habilidades y en su ingenio para rescatar a la Compañía de cualquier apuro. Y aunque Bilbo, si lo hubiese pensado bien se hubiese dado cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que tenía ahora, no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de calor en su cuerpo ante el pensamiento de que Thorin confiaba en él sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> No he podido escribir estos últimos días debido a unos problemas emocionales que he tenido. Pero aquí tenéis el último capítulo antes de volver a después de la Batalla. Gracias por seguir ahí y espero que lo disfrutéis.


	6. 4 The Last Goodbye

_To these memories I will hold_

_With your blessing I will go_

_To turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

Bilbo se despertó y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en Erebor. Le costó unos minutos recordar todo lo ocurrido, aún así no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí o si Thorin estaba bien. ¡Thorin! ¿Qué había sucedido con él? ¿Y con Fili y Kili? Necesitaba saberlo. Se levantó de la cama en la que yacía y fue a buscar a alguien que pudiese informarle de qué había pasado. No tuvo que andar mucho, pues en seguida un enano pasó por su lado e informó a Bilbo de donde estaban el resto de heridos.

Bilbo se movió rápidamente hasta llegar a una sala vigilada por dos guardias. Intentó entrar pero le cerraron el paso.

'Perdonad, estoy buscando a Fili y Kili.' Dijo con su mejor voz.

'No puedes pasar.' Dijo el enano de la derecha.

'¿Están bien? Necesito verles, en serio.' Bilbo no tenía tiempo para enanos cabezotas que no conocía, e intentó pasar de nuevo, pero no se lo permitieron. Cogieron a Bilbo de los brazos y le alejaron, aunque no sin antes conseguir que dicho hobbit montase un jaleo por cómo le estaban tratando. Jaleo que fue provechoso, pues en ese momento pasó Gloin, que paró a los dos guardias, ayudando a Bilbo a ponerse en pie.

'No se os vuelva a ocurrir ponerle la mano encima.' Dijo Gloin furioso.

'Pretendía entrar a los aposentos de los príncipes, y tenemos órdenes del rey de no dejar a nadie que no sea de los nuestros entrar o salir.'

'Pues no veo a nadie aquí que cumpla esa descripción.' Dijo Gloin muy serio. 'Bilbo es miembro de la Compañía del rey. Puede ir donde le apetezca.'

'Pero el rey…' Uno de los guardias no estaba muy por la labor de dejad a Bilbo pasar. No conocía a la criatura que tenía delante y no le inspiraba confianza. Aunque conocía a Gloin y la fama que tenía, sabía que no era buena idea tenerle coo enemigo.

'Por tu bien, muchacho, trataría a este hobbit con el más absoluto respeto, y reza para que no diga de esto al rey.'

Bilbo no sabía donde meterse, le hubiese gustado decir algo, pero no sabía muy bien qué. La última vez que había visto a la Compañía, Thorin casi le había tirado por la muralla de la puerta. No sabía muy bien en qué posición estaba con ellos, pero al parecer volvían a ser amigos. Al menos con Gloin. El enano pelirrojo le regaló una sonrisa y le dejó pasar a la sala, donde se encontró con una escena de lo más pintoresca. Fili y Kili estaban tumbados en dos lechos, con un enano cambiando las bandas del rubio mientras una elfa de cabellos cobrizos le acercaba un bol con comida a Kili. Varias sensaciones inundaron a Bilbo en ese momento. La primera fue alivio al ver a los hijos de Durin sanos y salvos, la segunda fue sorpresa, al encontrarse una elfa, que no sabía quién era, pero que sin lugar a dudas procedía del reino de Thranduil, con Kili, en Erebor, y la tercera fue hambre. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que había visto el bol con comida. Su estómago sonó en ese momento y fue lo que hizo que todos se girasen a ver quién era.

'Bilbo.' Gritó Kili. Su voz demostraba que estaba dolorido, pero muy feliz de verle.

'Bilbo.' Gritó también su hermano. Bilbo se acercó a Fili y le abrazó con cuidado, quitándole el cabello destrenzado de la cara, e inspeccionando la herida.

'Me alegra tanto veros, chicos. Me alegra tanto que estéis bien.'

'Claro que lo estamos.' Dijo Fili con una sonrisa, dejándose mimar por Bilbo. 'Los hijos de Durin no mueren con facilidad, ¿recuerdas?'

Bilbo sonrió y se acercó a Kili. Tenía una herida horrible, pero estaba consiente. Le abrazó con cuidado y le acarició la cara como había hecho con su hermano mayor.

'Estábamos preocupados por ti, Bilbo. No sabíamos que te había pasado.' Dijo Kili, mirando seriamente a Bilbo. La última vez que se habían visto estos dos habían intentado evitar que Thorin le matase. Un horrible sentimiento recordó el cuerpo del mediano al recordar ese momento, pero no era lugar ni ocasión de recordar los ojos de Thorin bañados en la locura. Había cosas más importantes por ahora, como sus chicos.

'Estoy bien. Recibí un golpe muy malo en la cabeza, creo. Pero estoy bien. Aunque que mal educado soy. ¿Dónde están mis modales? No conozco a vuestra amiga.' Bilbo miró a la elfa de cabellos rojos con una sonrisa. Dicha elfa estaba mirando a Bilbo como si nunca hubiese visto una criatura como él. Y seguramente así sería, pensó el mediano.

'Mi nombre es Tauriel.' Su voz era melodiosa y llena de vida. 'Y creo que nos hemos visto antes.'

'Sí. Esto… ¿Tu eres la Capitana de Armas de Thranduil?' Dijo Bilbo preocupado. No sabía muy bien qué hacía una elfa ahí. Y muchos menos si Thorin lo sabía. ¡Thorin! No sabía qué había sido de él. Sabía que estaba vivo, le había visto, al menos eso pensaba, pero no sabía dónde estaba, qué había pasado. Se dijo a sí mismo que no era momento para ello. Thorin debía estar bien. Ahora lo importante eran sus sobrinos.

'Así es. Al menos lo era.' Su voz sonaba triste, pero no resentida.

'Ya veo…' Dijo Bilbo, que no veía nada. 'En fin. Mi nombre es Bilbo Bolsón. Un placer.'

'Perdona que pregunte pero, ¿qué eres?' A esto tanto Fili como Kili se rieron y Bilbo les miró con cara de reproche. 'Siento mucho hacer la pregunta, pero nunca había visto a alguien como tú.'

'Soy un hobbit.' Dijo Bilbo.

'Un mediano.' Añadió Fili.

Bilbo hizo como que no le había oído. 'Soy de la Comarca. No solemos abandonarla.'

'Entiendo. Espera. ¿Eres tu el responsable de que los enanos escapasen en barriles?'

Bilbo se llevó la mano a la cara, no sabía cuantas veces más era capaz de decir que sí. Sentía mucho haber hecho molestado a los elfos, y haber estado en su reino y comido su comida sin su permiso, pero necesitaba liberar a sus amigos… Un momento, esta elfa era la capitana, la que les había capturado. Cielo santo, seguramente ya no era capitana por su culpa.

'Si. Siento mucho todo aquello.' Pero Bilbo no tuvo más tiempo para disculparse, pues la elfa le sonrió, e hizo un gesto con la mano.

'Fue una gran idea. Nunca, en todos mis años de vida había visto algo tan ingenioso.'

'Bilbo es el mejor.' Dijo Kili recuperando un poco su espíritu jovial. '¿Verdad, Fee?'

'Lo es. La de problemas que nos ha solucionado. No hubiésemos llegado hasta aquí sin él.' Las palabras de Fili era más serias que las de su hermano, y Bilbo se dio cuenta. Bilbo había tardado un poco en percatarse que el valor del príncipe heredero no estaba en grandes gestos y actos llamativos, sino en su silencio y raciocinio. Era algo que sin duda iba a necesitar a lo largo de su vida.

Después de las introducciones mandaron que trajesen algo de comida a Bilbo también y mientras el mediano comía, Fili y Tauriel, con pequeñas intervenciones de Kili, contaron a Bilbo que había sucedido cuando habían estado separados.

No fue hasta una hora después cuando Bilbo oyó revuelo fuera y decidió que por muy bien que estuviese con ellos, era hora de ir a ver que había pasado con el resto de la compañía. Y con Thorin. Thorin era alguien al que ansiaba ver y al mismo tiempo temía. Sabía que no debería estar bajo el influjo de la enfermedad, pues le había visto en la Colina del Cuervo, sin embargo demasiado había pasado entre ellos y con enfermedad o sin ella, nada aminoraba el hecho de que Bilbo había traicionado al rey, dando a su enemigo la joya más preciada que había en su reino.

Bilbo se despidió de los hermanos y la hermosa elfa, con una pequeña idea de qué hacía realmente ella allí, pues conocía demasiado bien las miradas que se echaban el uno al otro, pero decidió no pensar en ello por ahora, había asuntos más importantes. Salió de la sala y se fue hacia donde él creía que estaba la salida. Tenía que ver a Bofur. Ese era su principal objetivo. Todos los enanos era amigos suyos, pero nadie como Bofur. Desde el primer día había visto que si iba a sentirse cercano a alguien sería al simpático enano con el sombrero raro y las trenzas en el pelo.

Pensando en esto, y en lo que les iba a decir a todos, no se dio cuenta de que se iba a chocar con una pequeña delegación de enanos que iba hacia él. Sin embargo, para cuando quiso percatarse ya se había chocado contra uno de ellos, cayéndose casi al suelo de no ser por una fuertes manos que lo impidieron.

'Bilbo.' Oyó. Y Bilbo no tuvo que mirar para saber a quien pertenecía dicha voz. 'Dejadnos.' Ordenó el enano y al poco se encontraron ambos solos. Bilbo miró y casi se le escapa un suspiro de alivio al ver en los ojos de Thorin al enano que amaba y el cual había golpeado su puerta tantos meses atrás en Bolsón Cerrado.

'No me habían informado de que estabas despierto.' Dijo mientras le indicaba que le siguiese.

'No hace mucho que lo estoy.' Dijo sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al poco se encontraron en una pequeña sala, que antes habría sido una especia de almacén para armas, pues había algunas colgadas y sujetas, más todo estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo. Bilbo se giró al oír cerrar la puerta y se dio cuenta de que después de mucho tiempo se encontraba a solas con Thorin.

'Bilbo. Me gustaría pedirte perdón.' Dijo Thorin apoyándose sobre la puerta. A Bilbo se le encogió el corazón. Thorin no tenía que pedir perdón por nada. 'Me gustaría retirar las palabras que te dije en la puerta. Hiciste lo que un buen amigo hubiese hecho.' Bilbo miró a Thorin fijamente y se le escapó un quejido. 'Perdóname, estaba demasiado ciego para ver…'

Ante esas palabras Bilbo no pudo aguantar más y fue hacia él. 'No, Thorin. No hay necesidad de que pidas perdón.'

'Lo siento tanto.' Thorin estaba mirando fijamente a Bilbo y este le cogió la mano, para llegar hacia él. 'Siento haberte metido en tantos peligros.' Antes de que apartase la mirada Bilbo vio el profundo dolor y arrepentimiento en los ojos de Thorin.

'No. Me alegra haber compartido tus peligros, Thorin, cada uno de ellos.' Dijo cogiendo entre sus dos manos la mano de Thorin. Thorin le miró sorprendido y Bilbo se dio cuenta de que las palabras que realmente quería decir no podía decirlas. 'Y es mucho más de lo que se merece cualquier Bolsón.' Pero no hizo falta que las dijese, pues Bilbo vio en los ojos de Thorin que él veía el sentimiento que había de fondo.

Bilbo no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Thorin. Estaban tan llenos de vida, de tantos sentimientos. Notaba como la otra mano del enano envolvía las suyas y no pudo evitar acercarse a él. Thorin estaba ahí, mirándole como si fuese la criatura más maravillosa sobre toda la Tierra Media, y Bilbo no sabía que hacer, no sabía qué decirle, pero sabía que todo en él pedía acercarse al rey enano. Necesitaba a Thorin cerca, necesitaba sus brazos fuertes rodeándole, necesitaba ver esos ojos todos los días de su vida. Thorin se acercó a él y Bilbo dejó de respirar.

'Thorin.' Un golpe se oyó en la puerta y con él toda la magia que les envolvía desapareció. 'Thorin, te necesitamos.' Era Dwalin.

Thorin se separó de Bilbo, dejando caer sus manos. Bilbo no le dejó hablar. 'Ve.' Le dijo separándose de él. Thorin asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse. Sin embargo, se paró antes de abrir la puerta.

'Esta conversación no ha acabado. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.'

Bilbo no sabía de qué quería hablar Thorin con él, según su punto de vista no había nada más que decir.

'Encuéntrate conmigo esta noche, en la sala del trono.'

Bilbo asintió. Thorin se marchó dejando al hobbit lleno de dudas y ansiedad. ¿De qué querría hablar Thorin con él? Y ¿qué demonios había estado a punto de suceder? No quería pensar en qué habría pasado si Dwalin no hubiese llamado a la puerta. Era demasiado absurdo. Nada hubiese pasado. Thorin le veía como un amigo, así se lo había dicho. Y Bilbo…. Bilbo necesitaba alejarse de todo esto. Tenía demasiadas ideas locas de Thorin y él que no hacían más que aumentar cada vez que este le miraba. "Por tu bien debes alejarte," se dijo, "antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas toda tu vida. Eres un mediano. Tu papel en esta aventura ha terminado. Es hora de volver a casa."

Bilbo sabía que tenía que volver. No había nada más que él pudiese hacer allí. Había cumplido su parte del contrato. Había visto como Thorin conseguía recuperar su hogar y su trono y había conseguido que ninguno de sus amigos saliese herido. Era hora de volver a casa y cerrar esta aventura. Él era un hobbit, una criatura sencilla de maneras sencillas, y no había sitio para él en grandes palacios, importantes reinos y menos aún, en los brazos del Rey de los Enanos. Había sido un sueño, nada más. Ahora había que despertarse, ser más Bolsón que Tuk, y volver a casa.

Continuará…


	7. 5 After the Storm

_And there will come a time, _

_you'll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart, _

_but dismiss your fears._

_Get over your hill and see _

_what you find there,_

_With grace in your heart _

_and flowers in your hair._

Thorin estaba empezando a pensar que la localización no había sido una buena idea. No quería presentarse delante de Bilbo como una figura intimidante, y la sala del trono daba precisamente esa imagen. Por otro lado estaba completamente vacía, y Thorin necesitaba que los dos estuviesen a solas para lo que tenía en mente. Había tenido dudas, muchas dudas, y la mayoría de las veces pensaba que sus sentimientos hacía el mediano no serían nunca correspondidos. Thorin temía en cierta manera esto, pues sabía que los enanos solo se enamoran una vez a lo largo de su vida, y él se había enamorado de un mediano, de un hobbit.

Thorin no sabía qué iba a decirle, pero sabía que tenían que hablar. Esa mañana había estado a punto de pasar algo, algo que había hecho que las inseguridades de Thorin se disolviesen. Bilbo sentía algo por él más que amistad y Thorin había pasado demasiadas décadas solo como para no querer pasar ni un minuto más. Nunca se avergonzaría de que su corazón hubiese elegido al hobbit. Mahal le había puesto en su camino por un motivo y ahora veía cual era. Bilbo era quien siempre estaba ahí, quien se enfrentaba a él, quien le veía como el enano que era y no como lo que representaba. Bilbo había visto en él una bondad y un honor que hasta el mismo le costaba trabajo ver algunas veces. Bilbo… Quien había estado a su lado cuando la enfermedad le había consumido. Bilbo… Quien no había tardado ni unos minutos en perdonarle por todo lo que le había hecho.

Thorin sabía que no merecía a Bilbo, no después de todo lo que le había hecho, aún así necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba decírselo. Sabía que si no lo hacía nunca hablarían del tema. Tenía un reino que reconstruir y muchas negociaciones de por medio. Oyó unos pasos y se giró. Ahí estaba Bilbo.

'Hola, Thorin.' Dijo el mediano con su dulce voz.

'Bilbo.'

'Thorin quería hablar contigo.' Bilbo se aproximó a él, subiendo las escaleras que daban al trono.

'Yo también quería hablar contigo, señor Bolsón.' Thorin lo dijo con afecto y vio que Bilbo lo había recibido así. Thorin le hizo un gesto mientras le dijo 'tu primero'.

Bilbo respiró hondo y Thorin pudo ver como estaba nervioso. Se movía sobre sus peludos pies, balanceando su peso. Aún así Thorin se dijo a si mismo que no había motivo para ponerse nervioso, estaba claro que el hobbit le correspondía, lo veía en su mirada, lo notaba en su tono de voz. Thorin sonrió ligeramente, conmoviéndose por el nerviosismo del mediano. Era adorable que Bilbo se pusiese nervioso con un tema así, aun sin tener motivos.

'Me voy a ir.'

La cara de Thorin se convirtió en piedra. Todo su ser se convirtió en piedra ante las palabras de Bilbo.

'Estaba pensando en irme antes de que el invierno se eche sobre los caminos. Hace mucho que dejé mi hogar y debo regresar.' Bilbo no estaba mirando a Thorin, si lo hubiese hecho hubiese visto el terror en sus ojos. 'He cumplido con mi parte del contrato y todos estáis bien, y… bueno, no hay nada más para mi aquí. Tu tiene tu reino y yo…'

Bilbo paró y miró sus manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas por las grandes manos de Thorin.

'No hablas en serio.' Su voz era dura, pero con una gota de desesperación.

Bilbo levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de Thorin. 'Thorin. Me tengo que ir.'

Thorin no podía decir nada. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Bilbo se iría, en ninguna de sus posibilidades eso iba a suceder. Bilbo siempre había estado a su lado, Bilbo era con quien pensaba pasar el resto de su vida, Bilbo iba a estar en Erebor con él. Thorin iba a convertir Erebor en un hogar para el mediano y recordarle todos los días lo valioso que era. Thorin había visto el futuro y en cada momento Bilbo estaba a su lado. Bilbo no podía irse.

'No. Bilbo. No puedes.'

'Claro que puedo, Thorin, y debo. Este no es mi hogar.'

'Podría serlo. Por favor, Bilbo. Deja que construya aquí un hogar para ti.'

Bilbo soltó un quejido, Thorin se fijo en como estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. 'Ya tienes bastante de lo que preocuparte como para preocuparte también por mi.' Thorin quiso decir algo, pero Bilbo no le dejó. 'Tu eres el Rey de los Enanos, heredero de Durin. Tu pueblo te necesita. Este es tu sitio, en este trono, reconstruyendo tu reino con días de grandeza. Mi sitio es la Comarca, donde los reyes y las grandes batallas pertenecen solo a los libros. Ha sido una aventura, pero ahora toca volver.' Bilbo se separó de Thorin, girándose y dando unos pasos para irse.

Thorin no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. No podía pensar, no podía rebatir las palabras de Bilbo pues había verdad y sabiduría en ellas. No se le ocurría que decir para hacer cambiar de opinión al mediano. Solo le quedaba una cosa.

'Bilbo.' Bilbo se paró pero no le miró. '_Amrâl-im-ê._'

Thorin vio como Bilbo respiraba lentamente. Sabía que Bilbo no entendía khuzdul, sin embargo, no había otras palabras en las que pudiese pensar ahora. Vio como Bilbo se giraba lentamente. Le vio caminar hacía él. Thorin notaba como su corazón latía tanto que temía que se le fuese a salir del pecho. Vio como Bilbo se acercaba a él y subía una mano para tocarle la cara. Thorin fue al encuentro de la caricia, cerrando ligeramente los ojos, y notando como sus mejillas eran rodeada por dos suaves manos. Abrió los ojos y vio los de Bilbo, tan cerca de los suyos, en ellos veía reflejado todo el amor que él mismo sentía, pero también había dolor, y algo más, resignación. Thorin no quería ver esa resignación, cerró sus ojos y fue entonces cuando notó los suaves labios de Bilbo sobre los suyos. El beso fue ligero, un simple toque de labios, sin embargo, para Thorin fue mucho más. Ese beso era la prueba de que Bilbo sentía lo mismo por él, era la prueba de que su amor era verdadero y que Thorin había encontrado en Bilbo a su Uno. Thorin notó como los labios de Bilbo se alejaban de él antes de que pudiese evitarlo y abrió los ojos.

'Ha sido un sueño, nada más.' Bilbo dejó caer sus manos y me marchó.

Thorin no pudo hacer nada mientras veía al mediano caminar por el majestuoso pasillo de la sala del trono, ante la atenta mirada de las estatuas de antiguos reyes. Las palabras de Bilbo resonaban una y otra en vez en su cabeza.

"Ha sido un sueño, nada más."


	8. 6 The One that Got Away

_In another life, I would be your girl._

_We keep all our promises,_

_Be us against the world._

_In another life, I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say you were_

_The one that got away,_

_The one that got away._

Bilbo volvió a repasar que no se dejaba nada. No tenía mucho que llevarse, pero aún así quería asegurarse que todas sus pequeñas posesiones se iban con el. Se había pasado la noche en vela recordando el beso y las palabras de Thorin. "Amrâl-im-ê" le había dicho, y aunque Bilbo no entendiese el lenguaje secreto de los enanos, había comprendido a la perfección el significado de la palabra. El corazón se le encogía sin que pudiese evitarlo y tenía un nudo en el estómago que le hacía imposible comer nada.

Bilbo cerró su mochila y se la puso al hombro, debía irse y cuanto antes mejor. Sabía que Gandalf le estaría esperando en la puerta del reino. No sabía cómo iba a despedirse de los demás, ni si Thorin estaría ahí. Bilbo no sabía si prefería ver a Thorin una última vez o irse con el recuerdo de la última noche, con el calor de sus labios, con el amor en su mirada. Movió la cabeza, obligándose a olvidarse de tan absurdos pensamientos. Ya no era un mozo en su juventud, esas ideas no eran propias de alguien de su edad, y mucho menos si el objeto de admiración era un rey enano. "Estas haciendo lo correcto" se repitió a si mismo una vez más. Bilbo miró la hermosa habitación y salió, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal con cuidado de no encontrares con nadie conocido. Sin embargo, en la puerta, junto a dos guardias que sin lugar a dudas eran del ejército de Dain, se encontraba Balin. "Si a alguien le debes un adiós, es a él", y con dicho pensamiento se encaminó hacia el enano.

'Bilbo.' Dijo Balin al verle. 'Veo que es cierto, nos dejas.'

'Así es, Balin. Debo irme. Es hora de que regrese a mi hogar.'

El enano le miró con tristeza, pero no intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión.

'¿Podrías despedirte de los demás por mi? ¿Podrías decirles que están más que invitados a visitarme cuando lo deseen?'

'Podrías decírselo tu.' Dijo el viejo enano con una sonrisa que hacía ver que entendía por lo que Bilbo estaba pasando. No sabía porque, pero el hobbit siempre había sospechado que Balin sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever. Bilbo movió la nariz es gesto de molestia, sabía que las palabras de Balin llevaban verdad, debía decir adiós, más no podía. Una vez más huía de Erebor cual ladrón.

Balin le tocó el hombro en señal de afecto. 'Tranquilo, muchacho. Ve en paz. Pero no nos olvides. No te olvides de escribir.'

'Jamás podría olvidados.' Contestó Bilbo con una sonrisa de gratitud. En la distancia Gandalf se acercaba, era el momento de partir. Balin le golpeó cariñosamente el hombro y Bilbo se dispuso a marcharse, pero una profunda voz que conocía muy bien se lo impidió, haciendo que cerrase los ojos, tensándose sin darse cuenta.

'Dejadnos.' Ordenó Thorin a Balin y a los dos guardias, y estos así lo hicieron, sin embargo, Balin, antes de partir, le volvió a golpear el hombro a Bilbo, como en muestra de apoyo, como si supiese lo que había transpirado entre ellos.

Bilbo no se giró, esperó a que Thorin se acercase a él. Al otro lado del puente Gandalf esperaba con su caballo y un pony.

'Te vas de mi reino cual ladrón en la noche.' En tono de Thorin no era duro ni de reproche, más bien neutro, como intentado esconder sus emociones, y Bilbo no sabía que hacer con neutro. Estaba acostumbrado al Thorin pasional, al que no dudaba en insultar o lanzar valerosos discursos, no al contenido, sin embargo, no quería irse con un mal sabor de boca.

'No quería montar una gran escena. Seguro que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer.'

Thorinn asintió y miró a Gandaldf. Bilbo no sabía qué decirle, no sabía si debían de hablar de la noche anterior o hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido por el bien de su amistad, o de lo que quedaba de ella.

Quería decirle algo, pero al mismo tiempo quería disfrutar del silencio. Había echado de menos estar así con Thorin, en silencio, sin necesidad de hablar. Ese silencio debería de haber sido incómodo, más no lo era. Era familiar, reconfortante, era lo que había sido su relación en sus mejores momentos, antes del desastre de Erebor, y precisamente por todo eso era aún más doloroso. Una parte de Bilbo le decía que debía quedarse, que Thorin y él tenían un futuro juntos, que podían funcionar como pareja, ese silencio era prueba de ello. Pero otra parte de Bilbo, su parte más Bolsón, le decía que estaba viviendo en cuentos de hadas y trolls. Debía ver la realidad como era y no como su mente quería imaginarla. Thorin y él no eran más que dos personas que se habían unido por un bien común, como mucho amigos, sí, amigos, nada más. Thorin no necesitaba a un hobbit a su lado, Thorin tenía un reino que reconstruir y muchas cosas que hacer y no había lugar para Bilbo ahí una vez todo volviese a la normalidad.

'Siempre serás bienvenido.' Dijo Thorin rompiendo el silencio. 'Si alguna vez deseas regresar, siempre serás bienvenido.'

Bilbo no supo qué decir aparte de gracias. Estaba luchando por retener las lágrimas. Thorin vio como Gandalf estaba esperándole y miro a Bilbo con tanto amor y dolor en sus ojos que Bilbo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

'Vuelve a tu hogar, señor Bolsón. Vuelve a tus libros, a tu cómoda butaca, planta tus árboles y míralos crecer. Si más gente valorarse el hogar por encima del oro, este sería un lugar mejor, mas ahora has de irte, el mago te espera.'

'Thorin…'

Pero Thorin no le dejó hablar, le miró por última vez y se despidió de él.

'Ha sido un honor conocerte. Te deseo un buen viaje a tu hogar.' Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a Bilbo solo.

Bilbo respiró fuertemente y se dio la vuelta, yendo al encuentro del mago. Había muchas cosas que le habría gustado decirle a Thorin, más no había podido. Temía que si hubiese abierto la boca hubiese cometido alguna estupidez.

'¿Preparado para volver al hogar?' Preguntó Gandalf.

Bilbo asintió y se subió al pony, dejándose guiar por Gandalf, y sin decir una palabra durante mucho tiempo. Atrás quedaba Erebor, el que sería una vez más el reino enano más poderoso de toda la Tierra Media. Atrás quedaba la compañía, extraños que se habían convertido en amigos de los que se había ido sin decir adiós. Atrás quedaron sus extravagantes sueños, atrás quedaba una vida que no se había ni atrevido a imaginar. No miro atrás mientras se alejaba, pues nada había ahí para él, aunque si lo hubiese hecho, habría podido ver al Rey bajo la Montaña en el balcón principal, mirando en su dirección y susurrando palabras que solo él podía oír.

'Mira hacía atrás. Mira hacía atrás y mírame.'

Pero Bilbo nunca volvió la mirada y el Rey entró en su gran montaña, dejando tras él los sueños de Thorin Escudo de Roble, pues ese enano no existía más, había dejado la montaña con Bilbo. Ahora debía ser Rey, debía dedicarse a su pueblo, debía reconstruir su reino. Había mucho que hacer, y Bilbo ya no estaba ahí para ayudarle.

* * *

><p>AN: Siento mucho que este capítulo sea tan corto y con tan poco argumento, pero era necesario para proseguir la historia. El siguiente serás más largo e irá más al grano de lo que quiero contar. Gracias por seguir ahí, y tranquilidad, hay un final feliz.<p> 


	9. 7 Without You

Without you

The moon glows

The river flows

But I die without you

The world revives

(Colors renew)

But I know blue, only blue

Lonely blue

(Within me blue)

Without you

(song)

Bilbo se sentó en su sillón preferido, el que tanto había echado de menos durante el viaje, y miró el fuego, con la taza de té entre las manos recién preparada. Estaba solo, al fin había silencio. Le había costado días recoger todo lo que sus vecinos se habían llevado, y una larga y tediosa tarde explicando a todo el mundo que sí, era él, no estaba muerto y había vuelto para quedarse. Por suerte Bilbo había mantenido el contrato con él en todo momento, y gracias a eso había podido demostrar su identidad. Pero ahora no quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar en los meses en los que había estado fuera, de vuelta a la Comarca, ni en lo mucho que le había costado organizar su casa hasta que fuera la que él recordaba. Ahora solo quería silencio y paz. Había echado tanto de menos el silencio… Uno nunca puede encontrar silencio rodeado de enanos, siempre tan ruidosos y con cosas que decir. Menos Thorin, Thorin era alguien con el que se podía estar en silencio… Bilbo movió la cabeza. No iba a pensar en Thorin, no le hacía bien.

Dio un sorbo al té y apoyó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos por un momento. No tenía nada que hacer, ningún sitio al que ir. Había paz, sin embargo, algo dentro de é estaba inquieto. No sabía el qué, pero algo no estaba bien.

Pasaron los día y Bilbo decidió que era hora de escribir una carta a sus amigos disculpándose de su rápida huída. Se sentó en su querida silla y sacó papel de su amado escritorio, mas no sabía cómo empezar. Después de descartar una cuantas hojas, acabó con una carta bien larga, en la que que dirigía a Balin, pero pidiéndole que le dijeses a cada miembro un mensaje específico. A cada uno menos a Thorin. No sabía que decirle a Thorin, al mismo tiempo pensaba que no tenía derecho a decirle nada. Bilbo esta en su hogar y Thorin en el suyo. Es cierto que habían sido amigos, y Bilbo valoraba su amistad por encima de cualquier otra que jamás hubiese tenido, pero había algo más entre ellos, algo que no tenía derecho a remover después de irse. Thorin tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que ser rey y no tenía que ocuparse de un tonto hobbit. Bilbo sabía que era lo mejor, que era lo más lógico, lo que cualquier Bolsón haría, pero eso no quitaba que no fuese difícil.

/

Thorin cerró la puerta de sus aposentos y nada más hacerlo dejó caer la máscara que había estado llevando desde que la carta de Bilbo había llegado. Meses habían pasado sin recibir noticia del hobbit y más de una vez Thorin había tenido que retener el impulso de mandar un cuervo en su búsqueda. Meses sin noticia alguna, y aunque Thorin aparentaba que no le importaba, cada día que pasaba hacía mella en él. Con todo su trabajo y la llegada de parte de su pueblo desde Eren Luin había estado muy ocupado, cada segundo lo dedicaba a la reconstrucción de Erebor, pues no quería tener ni un minuto para pensar en otra cosa. La situación estaba clara, él era rey y debía ocuparse de su pueblo, no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo. Aun así, había días que daría todo el oro que había bajo su preciada montaña por encontrarse al hobbit en sus aposentos al finalizar el día.

"Ha sido un sueño, nada más."

Las palabras de Bilbo resonaba en su mente cada día, recordándole la realidad, hasta que llegó un punto en el que dejó de oírlas, dejó de recordar de que color eran los ojos de Bilbo, o su olor, o su tamaño. Los meses se sucedían, y de vez en cuando cartas de Bilbo llegaban, más ninguna para él, y con el tiempo Thorin olvidó hasta la voz del mediano, pues recordar era demasiado doloroso.

/

'Todo esta demasiado tranquilo', pensaba Bilbo mínimo cuatro veces al día. Casi un año había pasado desde que había dejado la Montaña y seguía sin acostumbrarse a la calma. Al principio, al llegar, había amado el silencio, la paz, pues la había estado anhelando durante meses, más con el tiempo había comenzado a odiarla. ¿Por qué estaba todo tan calmado? Bilbo se pasaba el día encerrado en su casa, solo saliendo cuando era absolutamente necesario. No quería encontrarse con sus vecinos, los cuales nunca le habían caído demasiado bien y desde su vuelta le caían aún peor. Él hacía como que no oía los cuchicheos de los demás hobbits sobre él, hacía como que no sabía que una gran parte de la Comarca le llamaba "Loco Bolsón" desde su regreso.

Bilbo había vuelto a su querido hogar, a la Comarca, con sus verdes colinas y hermosos riachuelos, más Gandalf había estado en lo cierto. No era el mismo hobbit que había sido antes de la aventura. Las verdes colinas no le parecían ya tan hermosas, los riachuelos no sonaban con el agua que llevaban de forma tan hermosa como recordaba, el canto de los pájaros no era tan embriagador; y con el tiempo, Bilbo empezó a darse cuenta de que había idealizado su hogar.

/

Kili entró en el despacho de su tío. Sabía a qué iba ahí. De hecho había asegurado que la conversación que sin duda estaban a punto de tener la tendrían que haber tenido meses atrás. Kili estaba enamorado de una elfa y eso era algo que no podía ser. Era consciente de ello, sabía que nunca sería aceptado, mas había tenido la fe en que su familia lo entendiese. Había algo en él que le decía que su tío lo entendería, por absurdo que sonase, dada la fama de odio a los elfos que tenía el Rey Bajo la Montaña. Meses había estado Kili escabulléndose a Valle para encontrase con Tauriel, más sabía que tarde o temprano eso no sería bastante. Kili tenía una idea de futuro, pero para ello necesitaba el permiso de su tío.

'Cierra la puerta.' Dijo Thorin sin levantar la cabeza de un escrito.

Kili así lo hizo y se acercó a él. Thorin levantó la cabeza al cabo de unos segundos, dejando la pluma y centrando su atención en su sobrino. Kili vio que no iba a ser una conversación agradable. Conocía esa mirada y sabía que tendría que ir con mucho tacto.

'Me han informado que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en Valle. ¿Se puede saber que hay en esa ciudad de hombres que requiera tu presencia más que la de tu reino?'

'No he desatendido mis labores como principe en ningún momento.' Dijo Kili sin querer ir al asunto de la cuestión tan pronto.

'No es eso lo que te he preguntado.' Thorin se levantó y por un momento Kili volvió a sentir que era un infante. '¿Crees que no sé lo que haces desde hace meses? ¿Crees que no conozco tus asuntos en Valle?'

'No pretendía ocultártelo. Quería hablar contigo de ello.'

'¿De qué querías hablar? ¿De tu relación con la elfa?' El tono de Thorin era duro y su voz elevada. Kili le miró sorprendido, sin imaginar que su tío hacía meses que sabía de ello.

'Lo sabes.' Dijo.

'Lo sé. Y da gracias que me he esforzado en que nadie más lo sepa. ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Cómo puedes traicionar a tu pueblo de esa manera?'

'¿Traicionar?' Dijo Kili subiendo su tono como su tío. 'Yo no he traicionado a nadie.'

'Es la capitana de Thranduil. ¿Has olvidado que si por él fuese todo nuestro pueblo estará muerto? ¿Has olvidado quién nos encerró en sus calabozos?'

'¡Ella cumplía órdenes, nada más!' Gritó Kili.

'Eso no exime sus hechos. Por no añadir que es una elfa. ¿Cuándo se ha visto algo así?'

'Quizás sea hora. Quizás sea el momento de dejar atrás todos esos siglos de rencor y darse cuenta de que no somos tan distintos.'

'¡Es una elfa y tu enano! ¡Eso NUNCA sucederá! ¡Nunca lo permitiré!'

'¡Estoy enamorado de ella!' Los gritos de ambos dos eran elevados, pero por suerte las paredes de piedra evitaban que cualquier ruido saliese al exterior.

'No es amor lo que sientes. No puede ser amor.' Dijo Thorin bajando un poco el tono. Tenía que hacerle ver a su sobrino que era imposible. No podía amar a la elfa. Era cierto que Thorin tenía una deuda de vida con ella, y era cierto que la respetaba por lo sucedido en la Batalla, más eso no quitaba que su relación con su sobrino fuese imposible. Si Kili hubiese sido un enano cualquiera podría haber sucedido, podrían irse lejos, donde nadie les conociese, y vivir en paz. Más Kili era príncipe de Erebor, tenía un papel que cumplir, un ejemplo que dar, y como tal no podía estar con una elfa. Mucho menos una elfa que había sido la capitana del peor enemigo que había tenido su reino después de Smaug y Azog. Su pueblo nunca lo entendería. Su pueblo nunca aprobaría la unión de un enano y alguien de otra raza.

'¡¿Tú que sabes?!' Gritó Kili, pues se negaba a creer que su tío le había prohibido sus sueños. 'No has amado a nadie en tu vida. Todos no somos como tú, centrados en la venganza y en el deber. ¿Qué sabes tú de amor? ¿Qué sabes de mis sentimientos? Vives creyendo que solo lo tradicional es lo válido, que no se puede confiar en nadie que no sea de nuestra raza, y mucho menos amar. Piensas que si no son como tú no son dignos de tu confianza. ¿Pues sabes qué? Estas equivocado. Tauriel me ama, por como soy, aún habiendo sido educada en el odio hacia nuestra raza; y yo la amo a ella. Tú nunca comprenderás lo que es que alguien te ame, porque tras todo ese deber a tu pueblo y tras toda esa fachada no hay nada. No hay amor en ti. Y si piensas que voy a quedarme aquí, para convertirme en alguien como tú, estas equivocado.'

Y dicho esto Kili se fue y Thorin no pudo ir en su búsqueda, no puedo rebatirle nada, no pudo hacerle ver que le entendía más de lo que pensaba, que tenían en común más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, pues las palabras de su sobrino le habían herido más que cualquier arma.

No había amor en él. La venganza y el deber habían ocupado toda su vida. No había amor en él. Todo lo hablado reafirmaba el pensamiento de Thorin sobre su relación con Bilbo y, en momentos como esos, Thorin se alegraba de que se hubiese ido, pues ¿quién iba a amar a alguien como él?

Continuará.

* * *

><p>AN: Siento la tardanza. Kingdom Hearts 2.5 me ha consumido.<p> 


End file.
